


Newest Member in the Family

by usmfan2759



Series: Superbat Headcanons Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usmfan2759/pseuds/usmfan2759
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 4 to 5 years ago, Kori pulled a Talia. Now Dick is left to take care of a daughter he's never met. The Superbat family has to help him rebuild his life and confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newest Member in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superbat Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Superbat+Headcanons).



> This originally started as a headcanon that I sent to the amazing person that runs my favorite blog, Superbat Headcanons, on Tumblr. Now I've decided to write more about it. Enjoy!

"Good morning, Pennyworth, Drake, Todd, Cain, and Father. Has Kent already left for work? Or is he upstairs waking up Grayson?" Damian asked from the doorway.

"What makes you say that?" Tim asked.

Alfred took this time to cross the room and hand Tim his second cup of coffee. Tim gives him a grateful smile as he scoots over for Damian to sit at the table. He growls when Damian elbows him as he gets settled. Alfred gives both of them a look as he sets a plate in front of Damian.

"Kent is always the first one up. Grayson is always the last. You know how Kent is so damn pushy about eating together in the morning," said Damian.

"Language, Damian," said Bruce, as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you. I'm not so sure myself, Master Damian. He looked rather distressed when he abruptly left 20 minutes ago," said Alfred.

"Family meeting in Dick's room to discuss Mari's situation," said Clark, as he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

They looked over at him. At first, Damian was going to say something. Then he caught a good look at Clark and decided against it.

Clark's clothes were disheveled and the shoulder was soaked in what they assumed was water. His hair looked like he had run through a tornado. His face was red and stained with tears. The hand that wasn't on Bruce's shoulder was clenched and visibly shaking.

He turned away from them and headed out the kitchen door. Bruce swiftly followed after him. Then Tim and Cass. Jason shoved Damian out of his chair and followed after Alfred.

"My food is going to get cold," muttered Damian.

They followed Clark up the stairs to the second floor. They dashed after Clark who was now in Dick's room. They were surprised to see what was going on in his room.

"Shh, it's okay, Mar'i. They're family. Look," said Dick.

"Tell them who she is," said Clark.

"Everyone, this is Mar'i Grayson. She's my daughter. Mar'i, this is our family. See that's your great-granddad, Alfred and next to him are your uncles, Damian, Tim, and Jason. Next to them is your aunt, Cass. Those two over there are your grandfathers, Bruce and Clark," Dick says as he points them out to her.

The small child looked at them curiously. They were just getting situated when she gave out an excited squeal. She reached out to them hoping that one of them would pick her up.

"Not now, Mar'i. It's nap time," said Dick.

He cooed at the small child in his arms. He bounced her in his arms until her eyes start to droop. She still wouldn't go to sleep.

"Sing her a lullaby. I hear that pacifies young children," said Damian, as he sat next to Dick.

Dick did as he suggested. By the end of the lullaby, she was fast asleep. He set her down on his bed and watched her for a few minutes. When she's asleep for more than five minutes, he falls to his knees sobbing.

"What's wrong, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Kori pulled a Talia!" Dick exclaimed, sobbing.

"I resent that, Grayson! What the hell does my mother have to do with anything?" Damian asked.

"Kori drugged me after I told her we were through, about five years ago. She forced me to sleep with her and she gave birth to Mar'i. She said that she named our daughter after my mom," said Dick.

Damian had shifted his weight to give Dick some space. This was brought to Dick's attention. He quickly turned towards Damian and pulled him into a tight hug. After a few minutes, it became evident that he wasn't letting go.

"Grayson, get ahold of yourself," said Damian.

Dick flinched and was about to let go when Damian pulled him into a tighter embrace. Then Cass and Tim came closer to hug Dick, too. They were followed by Jason and Bruce. Alfred followed their example and hugged him as well. Clark saw that Mar'i was awake so he went to pick her up before joining his family in their group hug.

They all turned towards her when they heard her giggle. She reached out to Dick who hesitantly took her into his arms. She pressed her hands against his face and smiled at him. He smiled right back at her as he started to get up.

They helped him up to his feet and Damian led him to the bed. He sat down with his daughter against his chest. He looked at them with concern.

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a child. I don't know even have a place to live. I-" Dick said.

"You can live here as long as you want, Dick. If you don't want to, then I'm sure we can find you a place you can afford," said Bruce.

"Yeah, and Alfred knows how to take care of kids. After all, he raised Bruce from when he was a baby," Tim added in.

"I'm sure that I can find the clothing that Miss Bette wore when she was a child. If not, then I'd be more than happy to take Mar'i out to get a set of wardrobe," said Alfred, kindly.

"Would you really do that for me?" Dick asked.

"Course we would, Golden Boy. You're family. Deal with it," said Jason.

"... thanks. I'm glad that I don't have to do this on my own," he said.

"Come now, everyone. Breakfast has surely gotten cold by now," said Alfred, as he urged him to leave the room.

"Damn!" shouted Damian, as he ran out the room.

"Damian!" exclaimed Dick while covering Mar'i's ears.

"Relax, it's not like she'll repeat it," said Jason.

"Damn!" Mar'i exclaimed happily.

"..."


End file.
